The Forgotten Ones
by Teenage Metamorphmagus
Summary: Hermione and Minerva's story. Originally a One Shot is now being continued.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Idea came to me and I had to write it. No, it has not been spell checked, yes Hermione may seem a bit OOC and yes, at this point it is a one shot I might continue if I get lots of reviews begging me to. I should be doing my RS paper on My Faith History… it's not happening.

Basic summary of events: supposed to be doing rs... hit w/ random incessantly jumping plot bunny and got side tracked with fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't spend so much time messing with them.

THE FORGOTTEN ONES

_What's the point in going on? No one here really needs me. __No one needs me to look after them. No one needs help. I'm just a use less extra, I have been for years. It would be better for all of them if I just went away. It always would have been. I'm leaving now; you don't have to put up with me any longer._

_Minerva McGonagall_

There was a knock on the door and it slowly creaked open. "Professor McGonagall?" a timid voice called out.

I look up from the letter. In the door way was a student. I recognize her from the sorting earlier this evening. Hermione Granger, I think her name is. "Yes, Miss. Granger is it?" I said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes, Professor. Ummm, I was wondering," she said, not sounding very sure of herself. "I, I was wondering if you could explain the owl post system to me. My mum asked me to write home and," she looked as if she was approaching tears. "and, I don't know how." Looking down on the girl, my heart filled with pity. She looked so sad, so lost. "I, I don't mean to bother you, its just, when I asked one of the older students, they, they laughed at me." She seemed to look down even further at this. "I know I should know it's just…" she trailed off, the tears that had been threatening to fall did.

I got up and walked around my desk to comfort the girl. In doing so, my robe brushed across my desk, knocking the parchment from it off. I reaching out to the girl I pulled her into a hug, I myself am unsure of why I did this. However, it seemed to be working and her tears were quickly stopping.

Pulling away form me, she began apologizing for being in the way when I was clearly in the middle of something. "Nonsense." I said, "now, shall we go see about that letter?" Nodding, she got up and together we headed out in the direction of the owlery.

Lying there, in the middle of the wastebasket where it had landed after I knocked it off of the desk was my letter.


	2. Chapter Two

**IMPORTANT A/N: Interesting fact here. I originally posted this two years ago, when I reposted, I didn't change the authors note. So, the paper I have had so much encouragement on has been handed in, marked and forgotten. (Although I do appreciate the encouragement all the same!) Anyways, this was originally a one shot but, my muse has returned and asked me to continue it. This chapter, like the last will likely be short but, I want to get something out before I return to my Lit paper (the length of which you don't even want to know, believe me!) and data paper (which is plain evil… and long). I also hate having author notes at the beginning of chapters and from this point forwards, they will be moved to the end. They will also not be this long from now on (I hope!) because I then begin to feel like I put more effort into them then I did into the chapter itself. I also do not reply to a long section of reviews at the beginning or end because I feel that it takes up to much space. There will likely be exceptions to that however and any review that warrants a response will receive one, just not in the story itself. FINALLY, I am in desperate need of a beta reader. I had a friend who used to do it but, my friends all seem to hate me now so, I no longer have one. Anyone interested please email me at teenagemetamorphmagus AT yahoo DOT ca or msn me at lily UNDERSCORE lebowski AT yahoo DOT ca.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, I am a poor starving student, if I had written Harry Potter then, I WOULDN'T BE!**

_THE FORGOTTEN ONES_

After accompanying Miss. Granger to the owlery I headed back with her towards the common rooms. She appeared to be much calmer and more confidant then when she had arrived at my door earlier when we left the owlery however, as we approached the common room door she began to look terrified again. I was unsure as to what to say to the poor girls because, I truly didn't know what the problem was.

"You teach transfiguration, right?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts. "It sounds particularly fascinating." At my surprised look she continued. "I read all my course books over the summer." I immediately realized that she must have thought that I looked surprised because she had picked out a subject as fascinating before she had attended any classes. In truth, that though hadn't even crossed my mind. What had surprised me was how much older she had sounded speaking now because, when she had come to my office earlier she had sounded far younger than she truly was.

Realizing that I had been standing in one spot since she had started talking and had not yet answered her question I hastily replied, "Yes, and I myself do find it particularly fascinating. Of course, with my being the transfiguration professor that was likely quite obvious." She smiled up at me, deciding that she probably needed something to look forwards to in the morning I told her, "It will be your first class tomorrow, keep that a secret though. You don't get your timetables until then.

At this point we had reached the portrait. "Goodnight then Professor," Miss. Granger said. I replied with a good night and turned to walk away as I left I herd her saying 'water bird' and enter the still noisy common room.

I decided that, it was now late enough to skip the return trip to my office I simply entered my chambers with my thoughts wandering to my first lesson for tomorrow.

**A/N: Kay, that's chapter two. Annoyingly short, I know. Forgive me? Click the blue button because it makes me happy! Also, people asking why it's a parody… it is not going to follow closely with the books, I'm not even sure if it will follow them at all. -Kathryn**


	3. Chapter Three

THE FORGOTTEN ONES

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anyone who owns this type of intellectual property is not a poor starving student.**

*** See end for AN.**

Sun streamed in through the open curtain surrounding the bed of Hermione Granger revealing it to be flawlessly made, to the point of appearing un-slept in. This of course was due to the fact that the person in question could be found sitting on the window seat of the dormitory, with a transfiguration textbook open in her lap. Upon returning from posting the letter to her parents Hermione, in a manner true to her nature, had taken advantage of the information gained from her conversation with Professor McGonagall and had settled in to reread the text before class. Checking the time Hermione tucked her Hogwarts letter, which she had been using as a bookmark, back into the front of the text before returning the book to her bag and going to shower and prepare for the day.

Several floors up Minerva was waking. Stretching, in a somewhat cat like manner, she rolled from her bed before journeying to the adjoining bathroom. Several moments after stepping under the water in the shower the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She had had no plans of being here anymore. Upon completion of the letter she had been writing she had planned on making her way to the edge of Hogwarts from where she had intended to apparate to her villa in Italy. It would have taken them quite some time to have located her there and at that point it would have been far too late.

Minerva contemplated the turn of events as the water ran over her. As much as she still intended to go through with her plans, they were equally feasible in a week. After all, it's not like anyone was waiting for her afterwards. Sighing Minerva exited the shower and continued her routine for the day.

Walking down to breakfast Minerva stopped on the seventh floor, across from the Gryffindor common room, and entered into her office. Making her way over to her desk she went over the mental list of items which she needed for today's classes. Reaching her desk she also remembered that she would need to retrieve and file her letter from the previous night away for a later date. Confusion overcame her as it was notably absent from her desk. After a minute of shuffling her stacks of paper around she reached for her wand and silently summoned it.

It came rushing up at her from the wastebasket beside her desk. Shaking her head in confusion Minerva simply opened the top drawer of her desk and slipped the offending parchment in behind the quickly growing pile of lesson plans for the coming months.

Following this, she retrieved the stack of timetables off of her desk along with the lesson plans for the coming day before exiting her office and heading down to breakfast.

**AN: So, I have returned to this after an unmentionable number of years. Anyone who has just started reading (hopefully some people) please disregard the AN from the previous chapters as they are now several years out of date. With my impending summer holidays I have decided that an excellent way to get back into writing would be to work on an old fanfiction (perhaps it will re-inspire my poetry). I got a review for this particular story the other day and took that as a sign. I hope to continue to make chapters longer with regular updates so we shall see. Anyone who received a story alert and who has returned to this, you are amazing! **

**Also, on going back I realized that the password at the beginning of their second year was wattlebird, this amused me as I used 'water bird' (I have no intention of this being correct) when I started writing this and it is rather similar. **


End file.
